


Masters of the Hunt

by lea_hazel



Series: Decline and Fall [11]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Inappropriate Behavior, Intrigue, Manipulation, Mind Games, Unhealthy Relationships, people are terrible, to say the least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: Shortly after her wedding, the Queen summons Verity to an important meeting.





	1. Chapter 1

A week after the wedding, the Queen sent Verity a note summoning her to present herself at her private parlor before dinner. The Queen's parlor had been strictly off-limits for her since she was first settled in the palace, was in fact one of the few rooms in the Old Palace that she'd never been in. Under most circumstances, Verity tried not to even think about the Queen, let alone the Queen's parlor. An order from her mother-in-law, even if it was nominally phrased as an invitation, was cause for extraordinary vigilance.

Instead of sitting in her room all morning, pretending to read and fretting about the evening's appointment, Verity sent a page to the Corval diplomatic suite with an invitation of her own. She knew Lady Nerissa was sure to accept any invitation she sent, even if Lady Kavita couldn't join her. No one could distract her more easily than Nissa, and she could use some fresh air besides. A quick morning ride would be the perfect distraction. Provided her invited guests obliged to attend, that is.

She was set to meet them at the new palace's stables, along with a contingent of five from the royal guard. Necessary whenever she exited the castle grounds, she was assured. At least the Captain of the Guard was polite about it. She half-expected him to try and bar her exit, or at least talk her out of the excursion and force her to revoke her invitation at the last moment. But no, the guards followed her dutifully enough, alert to their surroundings but otherwise quiet and unobtrusive.

Nerissa seemed to appreciate their presence on another level.

"Recruitment standards for the royal guard are up," she said softly to Verity as they were getting ready to mount.

Verity's horse Lyta was still being stabled at the new palace, since she was not allowed to travel through the city except by closed carriage.

"I'm glad the standards meet your stamp of approval," replied Verity. "Shall I inform the Queen you've given your endorsement? I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear it."

"Oh stop," said Nissa, giggling and slapping her hand lightly, but a small shiver had run down her back at the same time.

"Count yourself lucky, then," said Verity. "I've been Summoned by Her Majesty."

"Summoned for what?" asked Lady Kavita.

"Tonight," answered Verity. "An interview for unknown purposes."

Kavita and Nerissa exchanged a knowing look before mounting their respective horses. Verity hastened to keep up. She had never been a graceful rider, nor in fact adept at any particular physical activity, not even ones that were often demanded of princesses. Since coming to Starfall City she had struggled to rectify this glaring flaw, partly at Queen Violetta's urging and partly of her own volition. She couldn't help but feel every moment she fell short of keeping up with Gisette to be a personal failing. At least her riding skills were finally starting to show improvement. She tried not to think too hard about what challenge to her clumsiness would present itself next.

Conversation was a challenge, even when they were riding through a closed park at a sedate pace, to say the least. Kavita and especially Nerissa were both considerate of their friend's fledgling riding skills. Still, the subject at hand seemed to call out to them, and they couldn't resist pursuing it.

"You realize, of course," said Nissa to Verity once they had rounded the first bend in a winding path, "that this conversation can only concern one thing."

"Oh?" said Verity noncommittally. She had a fairly decent idea of what Nissa was getting at, but preferred to draw her out to say as much openly.

"Darling," said Kavita to Nerissa, "if rumors are to be believed, Her Highness brokered the marriage deal with the Crown Prince herself. I'm certain she's well aware of what the arrangement entails."

"I don't appreciate being spoken of as though I'm not present, Lady Kavita," said Verity.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," said Kavita. "I meant no offense."

"As to the other matter," she went on, "Her Majesty informed me, quite crisply, inside of a week of my arrival, that she was far too young to be a grandmother."

Nissa laughed, and even Lady Kavita cracked a small smile.

"I'm not entirely naive," said Verity. "I know I'll have to get an heir, sooner or later. Thus far, though, I have been informed that I'm not only not encouraged, but expressly forbidden from doing so before my twenty first birthday."

"What a conveniently round figure to remember," said Nerissa. "My father forbade me from marrying before I was twenty one."

Verity huffed a small laugh. "It's quite convenient for me that preventing such a thing is so readily done, here in Revaire."

Lady Kavita raised a single eyebrow, a gesture which Verity would surely have missed, if they had not both just reined in their horses to navigate a tricky declining bend in the path.

"Oh, yes," she said. "Of course Arland has all the same _means_ , but they're often discouraged. At least for the likes of me."

"I suppose the Queen is right, after all," said Nerissa. "Eighteen is quite young for a first child, and she's still young herself."

"And very beautiful," added Kavita. "In that distant, chilly manner you Revairians find so enticing, dear." She shot Nissa a sardonic grin at the last.

"There is something to be said for fair good looks, after all," said Nissa by way of bland, polite agreement, but a small, sly smile was playing on her lips.

"It does seem to breed surprisingly true among Revaire's aristocracy," said Verity, and frowned. "I don't think I've met as many as half-a-dozen noble names since I arrived that didn't have the same milky skin and silver-blond hair."

"Is that why you're concerned about an heir?" asked Nissa. "Are you worried that the baby won't sufficiently resemble your husband?"

"It's well-known," said Verity, "that heredity favors the darker pigmentation. At least in Arland."

Kavita made a thoughtful sound. "Yes, that does often seem to be the case," she said, "though there have certainly been examples to the contrary, as well, Princess Verity. You may recall that you are not my first Crown Princess, after all," she added with a small smile.

Verity acknowledged this with a nod. "You've met my sister, I suppose. Yes, we don't always appear to be related, but I imagine it's not widely known in Imperial Corval that we share a father but not a mother."

An expression of genuine surprise flashed across Kavita's face before she hastily suppressed it.

"Still," said Nissa insistently, "you're not quite so dark as our dear friend Lady Kavita, here. Perhaps the concern is misplaced."

"Nissa, darling," drawled Verity, "I never admitted to any such concern, it was purely speculative on your part."

"So you're not worried about producing an heir?" asked Nissa.

"Currently my only worry is emerging from our encounters not overly sore," said Verity.

Nissa's laughter rang out, startling one of the royal guards who was riding a discreet distance behind them.

"There are salves and creams that can ease your pain, Princess," said Kavita, quite composedly sharing the knowledge of a fellow married woman.

"Oh, I know," said Verity. "My maid is very handy with them."

Kavita's eyes glittered with mirth. "In that case, I'm glad I directed her to your employment, my dear."

Well. That was another mystery solved. Verity wondered briefly whether the charity was solely Kavita's own initiative, or whether her sister had a hand in the matter, too. She thought she might slip the question in between the lines of her next letter to Corval. For the moment, though, she had more urgent concerns.

"Well, _dear_ ," she said, "between the riding and the gossip I'm afraid I've developed quite an appetite. Shall we turn our winding path back whence we came? I'm sure we can convince the palace cooks to cobble us together a picnic lunch."

"Oh, let's!" said Nissa. "It's so lovely out today, and I never get to spend near enough time out in the air, since I came to the city."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verity is summoned by the Queen of Revaire.

Though their friendly lunch picnic ran longer than she intended, Verity still rushed back to her rooms to give Petra the necessary time to fix her appearance. The one advantage of her riding not being up to par was that the less vigorous activity had left less of a mark on her clothing. If she'd been trying to keep up with her dear sister, she had no doubt that the sweat of her exertions would have soaked through her chemise, and she would have had to change her ensemble from skin up to the very last stitch. As it was, she could satisfy herself with a demure evening dress suitable for dinner, which the Queen had already pronounced acceptable.

"On the whole I've been pleased with your progress over the past half-year," said the Queen to Verity as she poured her before-dinner digestive tea.

"Your Majesty is very gracious," said Verity softly, setting down the fragile teapot with exceeding care.

"Your presence is modest without being mousy," the Queen went on, "which I appreciate. Your posture is correct and your manners civilized. Even your mode of dress has improved, though you'll never be quite the fashion leader that my Gisette has proven herself to be."

Verity wondered, briefly, what the Matchmaker would have to say about the Queen pronouncing her manners to be merely ' _civilized_ '.

"I shouldn't dream of attempting to contest my dear sister," she replied, mustering all her years of meekness to the task.

Queen Violetta smiled thinly. "There are certain other skills, though, my dear," she said, "which I do not believe a Princess of Arland would have been trained in. And now has come the time for you to learn those skills. You are Crown Princess of Revaire, now, my dear girl, and you must learn to comport yourself with the pride that title implies."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Verity, racking her brain to try and puzzle out what the Queen could possibly mean.

"Perhaps you've learned already," said the Queen, "that your sister is quite skilled with a bow and arrow."

Verity gave only a tiny nod in reply. She had not, in fact, had any idea that Gisette was proficient with any type of weapon. The idea was far from reassuring.

"I'm certain you've seen her riding skills in person, more than once," the Queen went on.

Verity stiffened her pose expertly to hide even the slightest hint of a shudder. Her experiences with the dual subjects of Gisette and horse-riding were not to be shared at present company. Not if she valued her life, at any rate.

"I assure you," said the Queen, and her bright blue eyes shone like tempered steel, "my own skills do not fall short of my daughter's."

This must be what a rabbit feels like when it catches the eye of a hound, she thought idly. The idea drifted through her mind without properly alighting on it, so she was able to avoid dwelling on the metaphor too long.

"I'm also quite a proficient hunter," said the Queen.

This startled a small noise out of Verity, and she immediately kicked herself mentally for the lapse.

But the Queen only laughed. "A long-standing tradition in my family," she explained, "and quite a common pastime, besides, in the part of Revaire I grew up in. The King, likewise, but I doubt that much would surprise you. I imagine your father hunts, as well."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Verity, struggling to regain equanimity.

Was she going to be expected to learn how to hunt?

Violetta sighed deeply. "He finds it soothing, you know. But one so rarely has time for leisure activities. The burdens of rulership are heavy, especially with a kingdom so desperately reluctant to be unified, and struggling so hard against the greater good. Still, we must find time to ourselves now and then, after all, and my husband has decided that this would be an apt time to choose."

"Now?" asked Verity, her mouth dry.

The Queen smiled again. Verity wondered if this smile were truly less icy cold than the last, or if she was merely habituating to her mother-in-law's fixed facial expressions.

"He's discussing it with Jarrod right now, I believe," she said. "Now that he is a grown man, and married besides, it's time for him to assume some of the responsibilities of the Crown Prince. Accordingly, the King has decided that Jarrod will remain here in the city, while the four of us ride to Oaksbridge, to the royal hunting lodge." She paused, and her smile widened a fraction. "I hope you'll consider it an adventure."

"I do like adventures," said Verity, not entirely untruthfully.

"There's a good girl," said the Queen soothingly. "I wouldn't consider separating two newlyweds so soon after the wedding, you know, but you'll learn that your husband has responsibilities outside of you, and that is a sacrifice you must learn to make."

Verity lowered her lashes and softened her voice. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Good girl," said the Queen again. "Now, go and freshen up before dinner. We won't be dining so finely at the lodge, so I hope you take the time to appreciate it."

As she was making to leave, Verity paused and turned back to the Queen.

"Your Majesty?" she asked. "When do we ride?"

"Three days from now, darling," said the Queen. "At dawn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verity rides to Oaksbridge.

On the day of their departure, Verity spent most of the morning boxed in a stuffy closed carriage with Gisette and the Queen. The Queen kept her eyes fixed on a crack in the carriage window and spoke to neither of them, and Verity had to make an effort not to let the lulling, repetitive movement put her to sleep. Gisette was leaning back against the backrest on her side, flipping through a small leather-bound book, but she was alert and clearly restless. Verity didn't really want to be the one to initiate conversation.

Eventually, the Princess saved her the trouble of the dilemma.

"I was surprised that your husband did not come to see you off, dear Verity," said Gisette sweetly.

"Nor you, either," replied Verity. "You're his sister, after all. You have the prior claim on his attention, I believe."

"Family does come first," said Gisette. "All the same, you are newlyweds."

She was starting to really dislike that word. "I didn't really expect him to be up so early in the morning, if he didn't have to be," she said, opting for a little harmless honesty.

Gisette laughed softly. "Wise."

"Your concern, however, is touching," added Verity. "It truly warms my heart to see what care you have for the health of my marriage."

"Of course, sister," said Gisette.

"Family is everything, right?" said Verity.

"Family is everything," the Princess agreed.

After that, she sank into her book, and Verity allowed herself to get lost in idle daydreams. On a journey like this, her mother would have set her an embroidery hoop or some similar craft. Good girls scorn idleness, she would say. She had never approved of daydreaming, and had always insisted that it gave girls a vacant expression that made them look dull and common. Daydreaming became an indulgence that Verity only allowed herself when she could be certain that her nurses wouldn't report back to her mother on it. Queen Violetta, however, had very little regard for what her daughter-in-law did out of the sight of inferior persons.

The carriage drove along the roads surrounded by a dozen men of the royal guard. When the road grew so poor that even Verity couldn't fail to notice the carriage jostling, they pulled to a stop in a small way-station. While a pair of stable-boys attended to the carriage and horses, she caught a glimpse of the view unfolding down below. The precarious climb over unreliable roads paid off ever so briefly. She could see farms and fields laid out as though drawn on a map, scattered artfully around a large lake, the sunlight glinting off its calm surface.

She had only a moment or two to appreciate the view before Gisette hooked her arm through her own, and towed her off into the station with a bright smile. Inside there was a midday meal laid out, but she would have preferred to breathe in the fresh air and see more of her surroundings. Eating a rustic lunch in the Queen's icy company, tempered only by Gisette's occasional caustic interjections, was not especially relaxing. She could be relieved on one point, at least, though she didn't like to admit it. The King would not be dining with them, the Queen informed her crisply, but would meet them at Oaksbridge.

"Are you excited for our little getaway, sister?" asked Gisette as she delicately spread a linen napkin over her lap.

"I'm looking forward to seeing more of Revaire," answered Verity, which had the benefit of being largely truthful.

"It's a beautiful country," said the Queen unexpectedly. "I'm sure you'll grow to love it just as much as we do, in time."

Verity smiled brightly. "I know I will."

"It's only a question of exposure, Mama," said Gisette. "I suppose it's our responsibility now to make certain that darling Verity is exposed to all the beauty that Revaire has to offer."

Lunch was a brief affair, and their horses were saddled and waiting for them when they left the station. They would be making the rest of their way on horseback, and now Verity could get all the fresh air she could stand. Half the guards had turned around to return to Starfall City, while a half-a-dozen remained to escort them all the way to Oaksbridge. Verity recognized a few of their faces, but couldn't put names to them from memory. It struck her that this was a careless oversight, but she didn't mean to correct it at present. Intuition told her the Queen would frown on such a level of familiarity with mere staff.

The woods surrounding Oaksbridge were as beautiful as she could have hoped. She recognized oaks and elms and a few conifers, but quickly exhausted her knowledge of the local vegetation. If Emmett had been there, he probably could have named each and every tree for her. Even the bird calls, probably. Verity hadn't banked on being back out in nature making her miss her old friend so much. But there was not enough time for her to sink into a melancholy mood of nostalgia, because soon the royal hunting lodge came into view.

It was a dwelling considerably more modest than anything she would have imagined Gisette and Jarrod making use of. Well, Gisette at any rate. She seemed made for luxury. The house itself was built out of old, moss-covered stone, and surrounded by several outbuildings of aging wood. When they made their approach, she saw that a boy about her own age was waiting for them by the stable. He was tall, brown-haired and dark-eyed, and greeted them with a semi-formal bow and a toothy smile.

When they dismounted, Verity could see that Queen Violetta's face was pale and hardened, like a marble mask. She might have been tempted to think that the Queen of Revaire didn't enjoy hunting half as much as she claimed. If it wasn't for the presence of the boy, that is. This was another mystery that she would have to consider at length at a later date, she decided.

Unruffled by her Mama's reaction, Gisette smiled at him coldly but politely. "Be a dear, Desmond, and take care of the horses. Princess Verity is not accustomed to riding such distances as we are."

"Of course, Your Highness," said the boy, his smile undimmed. "Una will be by shortly to fetch your saddlebags."

"If my nose does not deceive me, Desmond," said the Princess, "your sister is currently in the kitchen baking a pie. Don't let her burn it on our account."

"Right again, Your Highness," said Desmond.

Gisette laughed agreeably, but hooked her arm through Verity's once more and steered her, with surprising strength, into the lodge's main building. Violetta followed them in, then disappeared behind one of the internal doors without a word. Verity allowed Gisette to lead her through a second door nearby, into what proved to be a small and cozy bedroom. A single, old-fashioned four-poster bed dominated the room, covered by a colorful quilt. The window let in some sunlight, heavily shaded and tinged green by the trees outside.

The door drifted gently shut behind them.

"Do not bring up their names at dinner, on any account," hissed Gisette at her, once she'd let go of her arm.

Verity didn't need to ask who ' _they_ ' meant.

Her duty to propriety discharged, Gisette kicked off her riding boots and threw herself on top of the bed-covers, face first. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gisette practices archery. Verity is appropriately intimidated.

The Queen remained sequestered while Gisette, after a short reviving rest, took Verity to the back of the house to show her the improvised archery range. She watched Gisette practice for a short while, fending off her playful jabs for as long as she could. Promising that she could not so much as string a bow, let alone draw it, Verity insisted that she would make a much better spectator. Gisette accepted her deflections in surprisingly good humor, despite her mother's earlier grim mood and general dismal attitude.

"I'll goad you into the attempt before the week is out, dear sister," said Gisette. "I always get what I want, you know."

Verity shivered, but replied readily, "I don't doubt it, sister."

"It will do you good," she promised, "get you out of your own head. You can't spend all hours of the day thinking so intently, Verity. You need some fresh air and activity."

"I do go riding quite regularly," said Verity, a trifle defensively.

Gisette laughed amiably. "You do," she agreed, "and quite brave of you it is. I don't know if I ever told you how much I admire you for it."

Verity carefully raised a single eyebrow. "I'm quite certain you did not."

She laughed again. "Nothing seems to faze you," she said. "It's an excellent quality in a Crown Princess. Already it seems to have served you well."

"I sincerely promise," said Verity, "I was more than adequately fazed at the time. You can ask Jasper if you don't believe me."

"I believe I lost that chance," said Gisette, a hint of her usual chill creeping back into her voice. "Pity."

Now it was Verity's turn to laugh. "Yes, I suppose expecting you two to get along is beyond the pale."

It was good to keep realistic expectations. Like not expecting to match her sister's terrifying accuracy with a bow and arrow, as though she needed another reason to be wary of her. Gisette's movements with the weapons were as smooth and fluid as any waltz. She made the act of drawing the bowstring past her ear look effortless. Spectating on her practice reminded Verity of when her brother Dion had first been hauled to the training yards by his unforgiving fencing master. She had sneaked away a few times to watch him, but was swiftly caught and disciplined. Over the years she'd managed to viciously suppress the faint envy she'd felt, watching him, that first time.

She kept all this to herself, naturally, and expressed only her unadulterated admiration for her _dear_  sister's skills. Gisette basked and preened, as she couldn't help but do, regardless of the sincerity of the compliment. Once that was accomplished, it was easy to fall into their usual routine, just as though they were still at the palace and not out in the countryside. The sky was just beginning to grow dark, the kitchen windows nearby let out the fine smell of baking pie, and all was as it should be.

At length Verity became aware of a prickling in the back of her neck, a feeling like being watched.

At almost exactly the same moment, Gisette lowered her lax bow and said, "Hello, Papa. Good to see you've joined us at last."

Judging from the direction of the Princess's gaze, he was standing directly behind her. Verity executed a careful half-turn, as incidental as she could make it look.

"I'm glad at least one of you is preparing for tomorrow," said Hyperion. His eyes glanced over Verity and alighted on his daughter. "Where is your Mama?"

"Retired to her room with a headache," said Gisette sweetly. "Una is in the kitchen, preparing dinner."

"So I saw," said Hyperion. "She's a good girl. Dinner will be ready soon. Don't keep your mother waiting."

"Of course not, Papa," said Gisette, her voice still sugary sweet.

Without another word, he turned around and stalked back towards the lodge's main house.

"Well, that was bracing," said Verity before she could think better of it.

Gisette laughed. "Run along and freshen up before dinner, darling. I still have time to practice a little longer."

Feeling obliging, Verity decided to do just so. On Nerissa's advice she hadn't packed any proper dinner dresses, but her hair could use refreshing, even as tightly braided as it was. Certainly she could use a moment to calm and center herself, but then, she always needed more of that. At least she had dinner to look forward to, and a good night's sleep before she had to worry about tomorrow's hunting expedition.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verity meets Una. Gisette reminisces. They both have a deeply uncomfortable encounter.

At dinner, Verity had her first encounter with Una. They did not properly meet, of course. Una was serving the family dinner and did so with perfect silence and decorum. If she'd been inclined to, Verity could have easily ignored her and forgotten her presence there altogether, just as she was taught to do. Just as was proper, that is.

The hunting lodge was comfortable and cozily decorated, but the intimate environment didn't make the family dinner any less awkward than the ones Verity was used to. If anything, the atmosphere was noticeably more tense than usual. Queen Violetta sat ramrod straight. Her manners were as flawless as ever but radiated a glacial cold so forceful it could almost make Verity shiver. Gisette had her cool, indifferent smile firmly in place, but the air of detached amusement that came with it was missing. The King seemed unconcerned by the thrumming tension, but churlishly so.

It was all Verity could do not to let the ill air in the room overwhelm her. To keep her mask in place she lowered both her eyes and voice, and searched for something to distract herself with. Studying Una discreetly from beneath her lashes suited her needs perfectly. She recalled Gisette's warning and knew she had to be circumspect about her curiosity, but that curiosity still demanded to be satisfied.

Una looked to be the same age as her brother, or perhaps a little younger. Then again, Verity herself was often mistaken for being younger than she was, so she thought perhaps she ought to withhold her judgment on that. The similarity between the siblings was more than passing. Both were lightly tanned and dark-haired, but Una didn't have her brother's height or bulk. She wore her hair in two smooth braids wrapped around her head, and her kirtle and apron were plain, but clean and neatly pressed. She could pass for an upper servant in one of the larger noble households.

Dinner was, as promised, a large meat pie fresh from the oven. Una had baked it herself. Though they were both so young, she and Desmond seemed to be the lodge's entire staff. Verity wondered idly what they did when the royal family was away, and how often they had the lodge to themselves. It was a much nicer home, after all, than they would have been able to afford for themselves. She couldn't help but think that they must resent their masters' arrival, at least a little bit, and yet Desmond had greeted them with a smile, and Una looked sincerely cheerful as she cut and served the pie.

She held her hand over her cup when Una came around with the wine jug.

"We're not at court, Verity," said the King suddenly. "There's no harm in it. You might as well drink as not."

The Queen huffed quietly, but said nothing.

"Verity was raised to temperance, Papa," said Gisette. "I, for one, think it's admirable."

He laughed. "Suit yourself. I'll have wine as usual, of course, Una."

Una smiled and nodded and turned to comply.

It did not pass Verity's notice that her response was never required during this little exchange. Rather than habituating to it, the implied dismissal rankled more with time. Raising objection, however, was as futile here as it had been with her parents. Monarchs were perhaps much the same the world over, and it would be something for her to think about, if she ever became Queen herself. Which was by no means certain.

Once the dishes were cleared, the Queen retreated wordlessly to her bedchamber. Gisette made a point of squeezing Verity's hand under the table. She didn't need the reminder, as she had no plans to try and follow her mother-in-law or intercede in any way, but she appreciated it all the same. Even if all she meant to do was maintain the household's fragile concord, Verity still could take her inclusion in that abstract idea as a gesture of acceptance.

"You'll be up with the sun tomorrow," said Hyperion, "so you'd best get ready for bed soon."

"Yes, Papa," said Gisette obligingly, and she took Verity by the wrist and dragged her back to the room they shared.

In the privacy of the bedroom, Verity carefully laid out her clothing for the next morning, and watched from the corner of her eye as Gisette dressed her hair for bed.

"We used to share this room when we came here as children," said Gisette, who sat braiding her hair with her back to Verity.

"Did you come here often as children?" asked Verity cautiously, averting her eyes.

"At one time, yes," said Gisette. "And Jarrod came here sometimes with his friends, and so did I. We haven't been as a family, though, in years."

So that was why there were only two bedrooms, presumably. A family of four, two of them young children, hardly needed more. The grown Prince and Princess would not share a bed, of course, but Gisette didn't seem to mind sharing with her. And of course Verity had a fair idea of what sort of hunting party Jarrod would have brought to the lodge.

She wondered what made Violetta decide to come back, after having stayed away so many years. That question she kept to herself.

"Keep your socks on," said Gisette before she climbed into bed. "It gets cold at night."

When she snuffed out the last candle, the room fell into a bluish gloom. Winter brought darkness well before the hours she usually called night, but the evening was as cold as Gisette has claimed. She rushed to climb into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, though she knew it might be hours before she fell asleep. Beside her, Gisette lay peacefully, eyes closed, breathing soft and slow. She didn't know whether she was truly asleep or not.

The idea that someone like Princess Gisette could fall asleep effortlessly in the blink of an eye was the opposite of comforting.

Verity tried to do as her sister did, close her eyes, lie still, and wait for sleep to take her. She knew perfectly well that fidgeting in bed, tossing and turning, would not bring sleep any sooner. She knew this, but somehow she could not command her body to keep still, any more than her mind. Gisette rested beside her, making no complaint about her fidgeting, if she had any. Her mind couldn't stop racing. The inner walls of the lodge were thinner than the outer ones, and she could hear rustling movement from the other residents, who were still awake and active.

The lodge's two bedrooms shared a wall. That wall was, like the rest of the interior, quite thin. She could hear the murmur of voices on the other side, clearly enough to make out the intonation. At another time, Verity would have given a lot to know what the King and Queen of Revaire spoke about, in the absence of crowns and thrones, generals and courtiers. But Violetta's aggrieved tones were clearly audible through the shared wall, even if her words were not, and Verity doubted very much that a matter of policy could anger her mother-in-law quite that much. It was an odd feeling, inadvertently eavesdropping as she was, and she was almost instantly relieved when their voices dropped down to a low drone, quiet enough to be ignored.

Almost. The murmur of voices was interrupted by laughter, a warm and bubbling laugh. It was an unfamiliar sound. In six months of living in Revaire, she had never once heard Queen Violetta laughing. It had never occurred to her to wonder about it, but wonder she did, now, as the rich, deep sound dissolved into higher pitched giggling. Before she could puzzle over it any further, the giggling died down, melting into what was unmistakably a moan, followed by a series of thumps.

Verity froze in place. Next to her in the bed, Gisette stiffened, apparently still awake after all. Neither of them spoke. Like Verity, she could hear and could not ignore the increasing sounds from the next room. It must be incalculably more embarrassing for her, thought Verity briefly, though she herself was more mortified than she would have imagined possible. Then she tried to distract herself from the sound of thuds and creaking by imagining what Dion would say in such a situation. He would be more amused than discomfited, she was sure, but the thought brought a hysterical giggle bubbling up in her throat, so she had to abandon it. There was nothing to it but to lie very still, wait it out, and try her damnedest not to acknowledge to Gisette what they both knew was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verity gets to know Desmond a little better. Gisette hunts.

Despite her restless night, Verity rose early the next morning. No light filtered in through the cracks in the wooden shutters, and she dressed herself in the dark before tiptoeing out of the house. Outside, the light was thin and gray, and the sun had not yet broken over the horizon. Really, she had nothing to do with herself at such an hour, but she knew the rest of the household would rise soon for the day's hunt. To avoid thinking about whether she would be obliged to participate, she decided to visit Lyta in the stable.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

She turned sharply, and found Desmond leaning against a wall in the stable's gloomy interior.

"Terribly sorry to have startled you, Your Highness," he said, his face creasing in worry.

"Oh, no," said Verity, relieved. "Think nothing of it, please."

"As you like, Your Highness," said Desmond.

"Please," said Verity, "I think there's no need to stand on such ceremony out here."

Desmond's face broke into a smile. "In that case," he said, "I'm very pleased to meet you, Pirncess Verity."

"I am likewise," said Verity, "delighted to make your acquaintance, Desmond--"

"Grenyx," he said."

"Consider us acquainted, Desmond Grenyx," she said.

He laughed.

"I shall tell you in confidence," said Verity, "that you and your sister's unbridled cheerfulness has made my stay in Oaksbridge much pleasanter than I imagined it would be."

"That's kind of you to say, Princess Verity," said Desmond, "and I am glad I could be of service to such a gracious lady."

Verity lifted her hand to her mouth to muffle her laugh.

"And I ought to confide in return," he added, "that I was more than a little surprised to hear of the Prince's marriage."

"It was not a betrothal forged of romantic stuff," said Verity.

"All the more surprising," replied Desmond. "The Prince doesn't ordinarily do what he doesn't like to do, and I've never known him to say he desired a wife."

"How long have you known the Prince, then," asked Verity, "to pass such a categorical judgment?"

"My family has been working for the royal family in Oaksbridge since before I was born," he answered. "I've lived here in the lodge for almost as long."

"Were you born here?" asked Verity.

He shook his head. "Our mother is a midwife in the village down the road," he said. "But Una and I have both worked here for years."

"I suppose you like working here," said Verity, looking about her at the thick forest muffling the lodge.

"It's a very beautiful place," agreed Desmond. "It feels so isolated, but really, it's only an hour or two's walk to the village."

"I imagine you walk rather faster than I do, Desmond," said Verity.

He laughed. It was a pleasant laugh, hearty and warm. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't put her finger on what.

"In my defense, I've never had to walk through the woods in a gown," he said.

"And may you never need to," replied Verity. "I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"Una will be so disappointed," he said. "She likes to imagine how glamorous life in the capital is. Wait til I tell her that the Crown Princess curses the very lap of fashion and luxury."

"Then you mustn't tell her, I think," said Verity. "Don't get me wrong, it can be exciting to be made up spectacularly and float into a ballroom to receive dozens of compliments. In the end, though, it's all rather hollow. And I was never such a great beauty, after all. The boys back home used to make a game out of singling out a lady of the court that was prettier than I, but not as expensively clothed."

Desmond frowned. "That's rather cruel."

"Court is often rather cruel, I'm afraid," said Verity. "Don't pity me just yet. I have a roof over my head and something to eat every day, which is more than many can say for themselves, even in Arland."

"Even in Arland?" asked Desmond.

Verity shrugged. "Arland has not been through a war recently."

"Twenty years is hardly recent," he replied.

"Has it been twenty years?" said Verity airily. "How careless of me. The exact figure must have slipped my mind."

Desmond started to say something, then straightened abruptly and took a step back. Out of habit, Verity found herself moving away, too, shifting close to the stall where Lyta was stabled. Before she could wonder what had startled him, she heard a rustling noise outside, and then muffled voices. Someone was coming.

A shadow darkened the stable's open doorway, blocking the early morning light.

"Good, you're awake," said the King. "Come along now and join your sister. We'll be leaving soon."

Verity started towards Lyta and he shook his head sharply.

"No, leave her," he said. "We won't be riding today. Gisette will tell you what you need to do. Just stay close to her, and you'll be fine. Now, hurry. We don't want to lose daylight."

Verity didn't risk throwing a glance Desmond's way as she was marched out of the stable, nor offering any other kind of parting gesture. As she turned away from the lodge and started making for the line of the trees, she glimpsed him entering Lyta's stall with a currying brush. Ahead of her, Gisette and the Queen were standing in the shade of a huge old oak, both dressed for exertion. She hoped she was imagining that the Queen's cheeks looked pinker than they usually did, even when her face was made up, and that her eyes were brighter. She caught Gisette's eye briefly and they both looked away.

She still wouldn't meet her eye when Verity came to stand at her elbow, but she did deign to whisper, "Don't worry, sister. I won't let you embarrass yourself."

"That's very thoughtful," said Verity quietly in reply. "I'm afraid my experience in stepping softly does not extend to thickly forested countryside. I fear I will misstep, and scare away your game."

Gisette smiled a thin, taut smile. "Fear nothing, dear Verity," she said. "Just do as I say, and you'll be all right."

"I place myself fully in your care, then," said Verity.

She had little enough experience of hunting parties, and what she did always seemed to involve a dozen or so men her father's age, who were more interested in talking about their prize hounds than bringing home game. Perhaps if she'd grown up in Wellin things would have looked different. The Wellish always boasted that they had the finest hunting hounds in all the known lands. As it was, her father didn't even much _like_  hunting, and would only attend a hunting party if he was invited by someone he didn't wish to offend. Like the elderly Duke they'd visited with, the autumn before she left for the summit. The one who wanted his granddaughter betrothed to Dion. She really ought to write to him and find out what, if anything, had come of that.

"Focus, Verity," said Gisette, her voice low but sharp. "I won't have you getting so distracted you injure yourself. It's embarrassing."

"I won't," said Verity.

"Good," replied Gisette. "Now, pay attention."

She watched as the Princess stalked through the forest on doe feet, every movement silent, fluid and graceful as a dance. She couldn't help but think that Gisette looked like she was born to it, like she'd been made out of a sliver of moonlight, a primal long-forgotten maiden of the woods, capricious and deadly. That was when Verity knew for certain that she hadn't gotten enough sleep. She swiped at her eyes with her gloved hand, as though she could brush the nonsense out of her mind like sleep's cobwebs.

Gisette raised her bow and lowered it, drew the string taut and let it hang slack, and all the while her eyes were following some target that Verity couldn't see. She was torn between admiration, envy and disgust. As the day wore on and the Princess collected a brace of fat pheasants, hunger handily supplanted all those mixed emotions. They saw almost nothing of the Queen for most of the day, for which Verity was grateful, though she knew the reprieve was only temporary. Eventually Gisette stood still and, rather than scan the brush or tilt her head to listen for bird calls, turned her eyes on Verity.

"I think that will be all for today, darling," she said. "Are you hungry at all? I'm famished."

Abruptly, she turned and walked with unwavering certainty in what looked to Verity like a random direction, paying no mind to the sound of branches crunching under her boots. Verity could only rush to keep up as she led them a straight, unwavering path through the brush until the lodge's whitewashed outbuildings were distantly visible between the trees.

Verity breathed a sigh of relief.

Laughing, Gisette turned to her and asked, "Why the big sigh, sister? Didn't I promise that I would lead you true?"

"That you did, sister," replied Verity, "but I must confess I think I'm almost as hungry as you are, although I have no share in your yield."

"Next time," promised Gisette.

Verity suppressed a shudder.

"These need to be plucked and prepared before Una can work her magic on them," said Gisette. "You can join me, if you like. I doubt Mama will be in a humor for such busywork. Especially if she has her own prey to dress."

"I suppose it stands to reason that I must begin somewhere," said Verity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyperion has some words for Verity.

Una came out to meet them when the birds were dressed and headed back into the kitchen, one in each hand. Gisette walked beside her, chatting comfortably about nothing and dazzling the girl with her most cloyingly sweet smile. Verity shook her head and was about to follow, curious to hear the finer details of their conversation. She stopped in her tracks when she heard her name being called.

Slowly, she turned around.

Hyperion was standing under the enormous oak tree, alone. The Queen was nowhere in sight. He raised his hand and beckoned her forward.

Against her better judgment, Verity complied. Though perhaps it was time to declare said better judgment legally dead and mourn it, for all the good it had been doing her lately.

"Verity," said the King.

"I hate the way you say my name," she said.

"Really?" he said. "I think you like it."

"What do you want?" she asked.

He smiled, briefly, but then his expression turned stern. "What were you doing in the stable this morning?"

Verity frowned. "Visiting Lyta."

"And you just happened to wander by when Desmond was there?" he asked.

"I rather formed an impression that he lived in the stable, actually," said Verity.

Hyperion scowled. "Be serious, Verity."

"I  _am_  being serious," she said. "I just don't understand what the problem is."

"Didn't your nurses back in Arland teach you that it's unbecoming to fraternize with the serving classes?"

Verity turned to glance behind her at the lodge's back door, where Gisette and Una had only just disappeared into the kitchen.

"Don't look at the door, Verity," he said sharply. "Look at me."

She turned back to regard him.

"I don't like to see you cavort with stable-boys," he said sternly. "It's beneath your dignity. Much less flirting with them."

"Flirting?" said Verity. "I was being polite!"

"You were not being polite," said Hyperion.

"I was being kind," she retorted.

To that, he had no answer. The reason why was too obvious to bother dwelling on. Almost as obvious, she realized with a flash of insight, as the reason why he was suddenly so bothered by who she was  _fraternizing_  with. For a mercy, the battered remnants of her common sense held out long enough to keep her from saying as much to him.

She sighed theatrically and shook her head. "Would it calm your nerves if I promised not to be overly familiar with the staff?"

"That depends," he said. "Do you usually keep your word?"

"I've rarely had cause to break it," said Verity.

"Which reminds me," said Hyperion. He took a step closer to her and, tipping her face up towards his, said, "I made you a promise too, didn't I?"

"Oh," said Verity lightly, "I thought you'd forgotten about that."

"How could I forget?" he said. "I haven't gotten what I want, yet. That's not an acceptable state of affairs for me."

They had that in common.

"Were you thinking of collecting on your debt right now?" asked Verity.

"Of course not," he answered.

She was almost entirely relieved.

"I just thought I might remind you of our outstanding business," he said, "to make sure you don't forget."

With his hand on her hip, he pressed her back against the tree trunk. Pressing his body against hers, he dipped his head and favored her with a searing kiss. Verity's head swam, and her fingers scrabbled against the bark for purchase. Before she could quite get her bearings again, he retreated, leaving her shaky and breathless, the tree's bark rough against her back.

Bracing her hands flat against the tree behind her, Verity pushed herself forward. She took a wobbling step or two towards the house, then paused and turned.

"Was that the entirety of your message?" she asked the King.

"For now," he replied.

He stood gazing up at the tree, uncharacteristically thoughtful.

"You know," he said, "I've always liked this tree."

She didn't really feel like indulging his whim. Besides which, she knew that if he was bent and determined to have this conversation, whatever it was, he didn't really require her cooperation. She waited.

"This lodge belonged to my family well before we took the throne," he said.

She waited.

He turned around and walked in the direction of the house. When he was just behind her left shoulder, he paused. His breath was warm against her cheek when he spoke.

"When we took the throne," he said, "we came here after the coronation. We celebrated our victory right under that tree."

Verity shivered, willing her mind not to jump in and make the calculation, as it ordinarily did. This time, she didn't want to know.

Apparently satisfied with his work, Hyperion sauntered up to the house and went into the kitchen. The open kitchen door wafted out a strong smell of roasting game, but Verity quite suddenly couldn't muster an appetite. If she hadn't known that it would raise uncomfortable questions, she might have begged off with a headache and retreated to bed. Perhaps it was for the best. It was only the second day, and they would remain here for the rest of the week. She couldn't spend the rest of the week lying in bed, malingering, as tempting as it was.

Shaking her head, Verity cast off her muddled thoughts and went into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verity has words with Gisette. An unexpected arrival.

The Queen's headache had vanished unexpectedly by dinnertime, and while Verity wouldn't have said that she was in a good humor, she was certainly less ill-tempered than she'd been the day before. After dinner, she excused herself to take a constitutional walk, insisting that the evening air was fresher and more healthful than in the city. The King followed shortly thereafter. Verity chose not to examine the situation, and instead focused on listening to Una and Gisette's conversation. Princess Gisette had no true friends, as Verity would reckon it, but the two of them still interacted much like any two girls who had grown up together might.

"Relieved?" asked Gisette.

It took her a breath or two to realize that Gisette was addressing herself to her. "Terribly sorry," she said hastily. "I must have gotten lost in my thoughts."

"I shouldn't wonder," said Gisette. "I thought you looked rather relieved, just now."

Verity looked at her blankly, then glanced at Una, who was collecting the last of the dinner dishes with a steady hand and a fixed expression.

"When Papa left the table," she clarified. "All the tension drained from your shoulders. Did you know, dear Verity, that you carry tension in your shoulders? You should take better care of them. It's bad for your posture."

She affixed to her face the same mask-like blankness, but a spark of anxiety was taking hold in her chest. "I had no idea."

Gisette laughed sweetly. "Oh, don't worry, darling," she said. "I can tell you're still afraid of him. I won't begrudge you. It's quite a reasonable reaction, actually."

Verity exhaled softly. "He makes me nervous," she admitted.

"Perfectly understandable," said Gisette. "You'll get used to his ways in time, I suppose. You're part of the family now, after all."

Una caught her eye from her position behind Gisette's back, arms full of dishes. She smiled and winked, and Verity quickly raised her hand and ducked her head to cover up her growing smile.

"I should wash up before I prepare for bed," she said, getting up from the table.

"Excellent idea," said Gisette. "You're welcome to the privacy of the room, if you like. I'll wash later. Una, is there water heating?"

Una nodded. "I set it to warm right after serving dinner," she said.

"You see how devoted she is?" said Gisette to Verity. "Her brother is just the same. I've known them almost all my life. Certainly as long as I can remember."

Verity's eyes briefly flicked back up to Una, who smiled and shrugged.

"I'll bring in the water in just a moment, Princess," she said.

* * *

The next morning, she was once more awoken before the sun, though not by her own choice. The other side of the bed was empty, and there was a ruckus of some kind outside her door. Verity climbed out of bed, throwing on a shawl over her night clothes, and opened the door a crack.

Immediately the Queen materialized and said, "Get back in your room and get dressed. Make it quick. We have visitors."

Verity retreated back into the room just in time, as the Queen pushed the door firmly shut behind her. With a sigh, she turned to the clothes press and once more dressed herself silently, in the dark. Her hair was not truly fit for company, but she didn't have time to disassemble it and braid it up all over again. It would have to do, for whatever sort of _company_  they might be receiving out in the countryside. She doubted it was anyone of any real precedence.

When she stepped back out, she found the passage empty. She peeked into the kitchen and saw Una and Desmond sitting at the table, preparing breakfast. She was about to greet them when Desmond shook his head slightly, and nodded towards the kitchen door. Verity quickly decided she had better take his cue, and went outside. She followed the sound of voices past the stable and all the way to the approach from the main road.

The King stood by the tree-line, conversing in low tones with General Darius. Gisette and the Queen, meanwhile, stood a good distance away, waiting and watching. The Queen had her arms crossed over her jacket, and her face was set in a hard expression. Even Gisette looked more wound up than Verity was used to expecting from her. She stepped in quietly behind them, and placed her hand on Gisette's elbow.

Gisette half-turned and pressed her finger to her lips.

Verity nodded and complied, keeping silent as the three of them watched the men converse.

Darius had dismounted but was still leading his mount by the reins, looking as though he intended to ride off at any moment. The King looked as angry as she'd ever seen him. They exchanged a few more words, before the King stormed off, back towards the lodge, gesturing obscurely as he passed them.

The Queen evidently knew how to read her husband's moods, because she followed him into the house without a word.

"What's happening?" Verity asked Gisette softly.

Gisette shook her head. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it must be urgent."

In no time at all, Desmond emerged from the stable with the King's mount, and he and Darius rode off down the winding path through the forest. The Queen stood and watched them disappear from view, while Gisette touched Verity's shoulder and pointed at the kitchen door. The two of them entered the kitchen and sat down to breakfast, with Una waiting. They were nearly done before the Queen came in to join them.

"The King may have urgent business elsewhere," she said crisply, "but our plans remain the same. We will remain here at the lodge for the rest of the week before returning to the palace. Wash up quickly. We're going out to bring in tonight's dinner."

Her eyes rested briefly on Verity.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Verity perfunctorily.

"A week's time is more than enough for you to overcome your fear," said the Queen, "and at least try and learn how to draw a bow."

Verity ducked her head. "Yes, Your Majesty."

She felt a cool hand resting on the back of her head and froze.

"I don't mean it as a rebuke," said the Queen. "I know you're trying your best, but I expect more from you. I wouldn't, if I didn't think you were able."

As Gisette shut the bedroom door behind them both, Verity had a great deal to think about. She didn't really want to learn how to gut a rabbit, and she doubted very much she'd be any use with a bow. At least she could be certain that there would be no repeat of the first night's mortifying incident, which she could hardly stand to think about. A week away from court was not so bad a thing, even if she would have rather spent that week reading or drawing. She couldn't pretend she missed her husband very much, either, and she was quite certain he was too well-occupied himself to be missing her.

As she had so many times before, Verity resolved that she must simply make the best of the situation. If the Queen so badly wanted her to learn how to hunt, then she would become as near to a hunter as an Arland princess could be. As to the rest of it, she could put off worrying about any of that, at least for the week. Darius and his mysterious arrival, the King's unpredictable behavior, even Jarrod's affair with Nerissa. It could all wait until she was back in Starfall City.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Gisette, holding the bedroom door open.

Verity nodded sharply. "As ready as could be."

"Good," said Gisette with a razor-thin smile. "Let's get going."


End file.
